


ALL BLUE (english version)

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 words can make your day, and maybe, can make you change your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL BLUE (english version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ALL BLUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778986) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur). 



> I'm sure you're not going to believe me, because no one does... but it's true. I'm uploading this drabble here now, but it's been in fanfiction for a while now. If you read it, you'll see it's basically the same thing as the opening "Wake up!" from OP, but I wrote it before that opening came out. So that means, Oda read it and took the idea from it. I mean, it's the only possibility, right?  
> Maybe Oda reads our fanfics ¬¬ ...

It was a totally normal day. Nothing new. Luffy was playing around, Usopp, playing along with him, Zoro and Sanji arguing, Franky y Robin were chatting, Nami was having a sunbathe, Chopper and Brook were playing cards... You must be thinking “it's pretty normal, yes”, then, why is this day special? This was the weirdest day of Sanji's life (at least, until that day), and just because of 8 words.

 

While Sanji and Zoro were arguing about “who-knows-what-this-time” on the deck, Luffy was trying to haunt an enormous insect. It looked like a beetle, but bigger. Chopper and Brook finally decided to join Luffy and Usopp. It wasn't easy, it could fly, so it didn't matter how much they tried to surround it. Even Luffy, using his akuma no mi, was unable to catch it. It seemed to have haki or something like that because it could predict Luffy's movements, and it dodged him naturally a few times. That made Luffy became even more nervous and insistent.

 

During all the “Hunt the Beast" process, (that's how Usopp called it), the cook and the swordsman were on a side of the deck, shouting unintelligible things, (just some growls because they had their jaws so tight, that was the only thing that was coming out of their mouths). It was like hearing two dogs seconds before attacking each other.

 

Luffy got up the platform where Nami's tangerines were. She advert him that if any of them were damaged during the hunt, he would be responsable for it, and she would increase his debt. Luffy nodded and laughed, but in the insides he was praying for not to break them, because he knew she would end up hitting him (as she did when he spent all their money in food in Water Seven).

Usopp followed Luffy's steps. **“Oi, Luffy, I'll shot him this sticky thing, and you just have to jump and catch it, okay?”**. Luffy nodded and prepare himself to jump.

Usopp, using his kabuto, shot a little ball that turned into a blue viscous substance at the moment it hit the insect. Luffy jumped too high, but he caught it while he was falling to the ground. Unfortunately, he fell on Zoro, who was right below him, fighting Sanji.

The swordsman fell hitting his head with the railing, and then, with the floor. **“Oi, Zoro! Are you okay!?”** Usopp shouted from the platform. Luffy had just run away to show Brook and Chopper the insect, oblivious to everything, as always.

Zoro tried to use his hands to turn around, because he was facing the warm and hard wood of the deck, and it was “a bit uncomfortable”, but he was too dizzy. Sanji was trying not to burst out laughing, but he was a bit worried, too. He turned Zoro around, leaving him facing the sun. He stared a few seconds trying to know if he was concious or not at that point.

 **“Oi, marimo, are you okay?”** Sanji asked putting his face in the middle of Zoro's view, and covering the sun light, allowing the swordsman to open his eyes more easily.

The swordsman's mouth turned into a goofy smile. **“Oi... erocook...”**

 **“¿Hmm?”** the cook murmured.

 **“I have found the All Blue”** the green haired man answered.

Sanji thought that the fall had just made Zoro even more stupid that he was.

**“ ...?”**

Zoro nodded silently. And, before he fainted, he whispered – in a low enough volume so that Sanji was the only one who could hear him - **“... in your eyes...”**.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY  
> I-I-... *hides*  
> Look, my English is terrible, I'm just trying to bring my fanfics to more people ;_; I'M REALLY SORRY


End file.
